Entendimiento
by PJFdanae
Summary: Siempre es difícil enfrentar al padre de tu novia, especialmente cuando es un Dios que puede matarte...Nico/femPercy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ¡Percy Jackson no me pertenece por mucho que me duela!

Y bueno estoy experimentando en el mundo de PJO que de verdad me cautivo y quise tratar de hacer una pareja nueva, leí un par de fem/Percy en ingles y me gustaron mucho entonces….¡este es el resultado!

* * *

Nico Di Angelo había pasado por muchos momentos incómodos en su vida, como cuando Thalía le había dicho a todo el campo de su antigua obsesión con Mytho-o-Magic, estaba aquella vez que los Stoll lo drogaron para ponerle en un horrendo vestido rosa y las niñas Afrodita lo maquillaron presentándolo como Nicolette(aquello dejo cicatrices mentales), y como olvidar esa ocación cuando su padre lo descubrió besuqueándose con su novia en el inframundo….y podría seguir mencionando todo el día momentos así, pero nada, absolutamente nada podría comprarse a la incomodidad que sufría en este preciso momento sentando en un sillón azul frente al padre de su novia, esperen, ¿mencionó que el padre de su novia era el Dios de los Mares Poseidón?.

Yup, Nico Di Angelo de 18 años (contando solo los fuera del casino Lotus) había estado saliendo con la bella Percy Jackson desde hace 2 años desde que la había pasado en altura-¡porque Dioses que era alta! ¡1,82m! Le había tomado toda su pubertad pasarla- Volviendo al tema principal, la razón por la cual se encontraba sentado solo frente a Poseidón era bastante simple, Percy estaba de cumpleaños hoy y el tenía pesando sacarla al cine y a cenar, con el compromiso de llevarla a casa antes de las 10 para que celebrara con Sally y Paul, y todo iba perfecto hasta que la mamá de Percy le había hecho pasar a su casa y ahí sentado mirándolo como si fuera una peste estaba Poseidón cómodamente sentado en su divino trasero. Y la incomodidad no término ahí, entonces Sally Jackson le había anunciado que saldría con su esposo y que Percy estaba terminando de arreglarse, por lo que le indicó sentarse mientras ella iba a la cocina a buscar galletas con un par de vasos de agua, luego se despidió y desapareció en el marco de la puerta. Oh Hades….

Y Así había terminado en aquella situación incómoda, mirando con temor el vaso de agua delante de él aunque sabía que de nada servía, ya que el Dios del mar podría matarlo con un solo gesto de su mano ahogando con el agua del vaso o drenándole la suya, ¡maldita sea el cuerpo humano con su 70% de agua! .

-Nico Di Angelo…-comenzó de repente el Dios –Veo que saldrás con mi hija, casualmente yo decidí saludarla por su cumpleaños hoy, lamento los inconvenientes…-

¡Casualmente su pálido y semi-muerto trasero! ¡Poseidón interrumpía cada vez que podía! En su primera cita con Percy cometió el error de comprar un agua y en el mismo momento en que la había cogido de la mano, la botella explotó y le salpico la cara ensañándose con sus ojos, o cuando iba a besar a su novia por primera vez la tierra había comenzado a temblar tirándolo al piso antes de hacerlo, o quizás la más increíble de todas cuando le pidió a la salvadora del Olimpo salir oficialmente una estampida de caballos lo arrolló, ¡Una estampida de caballos por Zeus!. Pero decidió morderse la lengua y jugar seguro.

-No se preocupe de verdad Señor…a además Percy siempre se demora cuando vamos a salir…-

- ¿O sea que mi hija es una molestia?- Gruño el Dios sorprendiendo a Nico

-p-pero si yo nunca… ¡pero!, ¡ah!, ¡Percy no es molesta!, de verdad no me importa esperarla mientras se arregla- Termino sintiendo que había respondido bien…gran error.

-¿es decir que piensas que Percy tiene que arreglarse y por eso no te importa espérala, para que no se vea fea?-

-¡Qué! Yo jam..- Poseidón lo corto

-¿Piensas que Percy no es Sexy?-

-¡Percy es súper sexy!- oh por las fecas de cerbero no debió decir eso, si algo odian los padres es que le digas que sus hijas con "ricas", "sexies" o "calientes".

-¡Así que ves a mi niña como un objeto Sexual!-

-¡Claro que no!, Percy es hermosa pero no de esa manera-

-de qué forma entonces, ¿acaso dices que es aburrida?-

-¡No! ¡Ella es súper divertida!-

-¿Dices que a Percy le gusta la juerga?- Dioses, esto no podía estar pasando

-¿eh? Nun...-

-¿Quieres hacerle cosas a mi hija?-

-¡Claro que no!-

- ¿Entonces Percy no es deseable?-

-¡Si que lo es! Pero y…-

-¡Entonces si quieres hacerle cosas!- el agua en los vasos se agitaba violentamente

- ¡Yo no…-

-Entonces no te gusta-

- ¡No! ¡No me gusta!- Grito finalmente Nico levantándose de su asiento y mirando al dios frente a él. Poseidón solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta ante esta última declaración y sentía su ira surgiendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hijo de Hades hablo primero.

-¡¿Y quiere saber porque no me gusta? ¡Porque yo la AMO!...yo la amo…-La rabia de su voz comenzó a apagarse y miro al Dios con ojos tristes, sorprendiéndolo- a mi…no me importa esperarla, ni cuando se arregla ni cuando antes de salir para a comerse una galleta azul….ella, para mí no es sexy o linda porque eso no alcanza a describir lo hermosa que es….y yo quiero hacerle muchas cosas, ¡quiero besarla, abrazarla y cuidarla todo el tiempo! Y….yo…yo la amo mucho- Se le acuaron los ojos-….¡dioses! incluso a veces pienso en cómo le pondría a nuestros hijos, pero tengo que olvidarme de eso porque sabe usted…- sonrió triste al Dios- Ella es Percy Jackson, la salvadora del Olimpo y a quien todos quieren y yo….el estúpido y raro hijo de Hades que nadie quiere y solo tuvo suerte de tenerla entonces…enton…-se le quebró la voz- por favor Señor Poseidón déjeme disfrutar el tiempo que me queda con ella antes que se dé cuenta de lo patético que soy y me deje…- Termino para sentarse cabizbajo en el sillón.

El agitador de la Tierra se quedo mirando al semidiós frente a él y sintió un poco de culpa, en verdad no odiaba a Nico, incluso lo consideraba una buena opción, pero bueno el era un padre y debía cuidar a sus hijos. Así que suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

-Nico Di Angelo-dicho semidiós lo miro- la verdad es que no te odio ni te quiero separar de Percy, es solo que-suspiro cansado, estas charlas no se le daban bien-en toda mi inmortal vida he tenido muy pocas hijas, las puedo contar con los dedos incluso y por eso debo cuidarlas mucho y pruebo a sus pretendientes para que no se casen con idiota que se vaya a la guerra y las deje – ¡Estúpido Odiseo! Pensó, debió ahogarlo- y bueno, mi hija no te dejara, ella pasa hablando de ti, sus conversaciones conmigo son prácticamente lo que ustedes hicieron en una cita y…- fue interrumpido por los pasos de la escalera.

-¿Nico?- Ahí bajando estaba el motivo de tanta discusión. Percy Jackson vistiendo unos jean desteñidos y una blusa azul con el dibujo de un delfín, su rostro tenía una capa suave de maquillaje suficiente para resaltar sus ojos verde-mar mientras una cascada de pelo negro enmarcaba su cara y recorría su espalda- Lamento la demora, me había quedado dormida y ¡Hola papá!-

-Hola Percy, Feliz cumpleaños- Sonrió cálidamente Poseidón y le entregó un pequeño paquete- Solo venía a saludarte, ahora debo marchar- miro a Nico- Deberías llevarla a la playa, hoy estará muy hermosa- y con eso desapareció en una brisa salada.

Percy se acerco a su novio y lo beso en los labios.

-¿Papá no te molesto mucho cierto?- pregunto preocupada y el chico le sonrió brillante.

-la verdad, creo que finalmente nos entendemos-

La princesa del mar se mostro complacida con la respuesta, se tomaron de las manos y salieron a su cita.


	2. extra

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece y jamás lo hará…. :(

Un capitulo extra para ti Haruka-Evans28, genial que a alguien más le gusta esta variación de fem/percy, no es algo muy común en el fandom español como en el inglés. Me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic, así que te va un regalito. También muuuuuchas gracias a quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, ¡me hizo muy feliz!

* * *

"Cena familiar"

Llega un momento en la vida de una pareja cuando deben enfrentarse a una de las más temidas cosas que pueden ocurrir, una experiencia peor que luchar con Equidna, peor que enfrentarse a un ejército de monstruos….Una cena familiar. Ahora pueden pensar que aquello es una exageración, pero para un semidiós no, porque en tu familia está implicada la existencia de un Dios todopoderoso. Y ese horrible momento había llegado para Nico y Percy, si bien es cierto habían tenido una agradable cena mortal una vez con Sally y Paul, esta era distinta porque en primer lugar no iba a ser en la superficie, no, sería en el reino de su padre el inframundo (Pues en el reino de Poseidón la posibilidad de ser ahogado era MUY alta) y los invitados de honor serían Hades, Poseidón y como era invierno Perséfone con su madre Deméter.

Así ahora estaban sentados juntos en una mesa oscura, con pequeños adornos de flores y patrones góticos, con sus padres en las cabeceras y las diosas frente a la pareja esperando que los sirvientes cadavéricos trajeran la comida. Nico no pudo evitar suspirar ante la inminente sensación de desastre, pero entonces una mano suave acaricio la suya por debajo de la mesa, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos de mar que tanto le gustaban.

Percy estaba hermosa, con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer unos mechones para enmarcarle su rostro decorado con una fina capa de maquillaje, un traje simple de una blusa azul y unos jeans terminaban el conjunto. Ella le sonrió y el devolvió al sonrisa. Aquello le hizo sentir mejor…por un segundo, porque luego sintió una mirada quemándole el cuello, era Poseidón, quien enviaba un mensaje claro con la mirada "_Saca tu sucia mano de la de mi hija y súbela a la mesa donde la vea"._ Obviamente obedeció, ¡hey!, sin juzgar, él no era cobarde, pero prefería poder vivir un par de años más, muchas gracias.

Percy solo pudo suspirar y decidió hablar para distraer la implacable mirada de su padre de Nico.

-Señora Deméter y Señora Perséfone, son realmente hermosas las flores que pusieron-

La Diosa mayor se animó ante la mención del trabajo de su hija.

-Oh querida, eso fue solo obra de mi preciosa hija para darle algo de vida a esta pocilga, es bueno que alguien a demás de mi aprecie su trabajo-

Hades gruñó.

-Puedes llamarme Perséfone Percy, después de todo este no es nuestro primer encuentro-

-mmmm…gracias…-

Finalmente hicieron su entrada los sirvientes con bandejas llenas de deliciosa comida y la pusieron rápidamente en la mesa.

-¡uhm! ¡No hay cereal!-

-¡Madre!-

-Por supuesto que no hay cereal, ¡es una cena!- gritó el Dios de la muerte - ¿Quién come cereal como cena? ¡Nadie!-

-Cállate Hades, ¡siempre es tiempo de cereal!-

-¿Por qué no comemos? Antes de que la cena se enfríe- Sugirió Nico, y la mirada de la Diosa de la agricultura se volvió a él.

-Dime Nico…-

-…. ¿si Señora?...-

- ¿tú le preguntaste a Percy si quería salir contigo y ella acepto cierto?- El chico asintió.

-…desgraciadamente…- murmuro Poseidón pero su hija lo escuchó.

-¡Papá!- Deméter ignoro el pequeño intercambio de palabras y continuo.

-¿También le preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo en cenar acá cierto?-

-Por supuesto-

La madre de la agricultura entonces giro su cabeza violentamente hacía Hades y lo apunto con una mirada feroz.

-¡Viste idiota! ¡Hasta tu hijo sabe que uno le pide a una chica si quiere salir! ¡No la secuestra!-

Y Entonces tanto Nico como Percy supieron que la cena estaba condenada al desastre.

-¡Hasta cuando sigues con eso mujer! ¡Perséfone y yo nos casamos, acéptalo!-

-¡Nunca! ¡Pedazo de haragán! ¡ ¿Cómo crees que voy a aceptar que mi hija se esté pudriendo la mitad del año en esta basura que llamas palacio?-

-¡Madre, eso no e...-Su madre la corto.

-¡Silencio mi niña! Este zángano lleno tu cabecita de mentiras, ¿¡porque tuviste que comerte la granada! Ahora tu pobre Madre tiene que venir a la inmundicia para poder verte-

-¡Deméter no aguantare que vengas a mi Palacio a insultarme!-

-¡¿Palacio? ¡JA!, ¿tienes la desfachatez de llamar a esta mugre de lugar palacio?-Miro a Percy.

-Mi niña, ten mucho cuidado con lo que comes aquí, no vaya a ser que este imbécil-miro a Hades-Te ponga algo del inframundo para amarrarte a Nico-

-¡Hey!-

Aquella frase animo la molestia de Poseidón.

-¡Sobre mi inmortal cadáver!¡Percy no comerás nada!-

-¡Jamás la obligaría la inframundo!-Gritó Nico ofendido.

-Papá estas exagerando-

-¡Por Nuestra madre Poseidón! ¡Cálmate!-

-¡Deja nuestro hermano tranquilo, Tiene derecho a preocuparse! ¿Quién sabe si tu hijo heredo esa estúpida manía tuya de secuestrar mujeres y casarte con ellas?-

-¡Mujer pasó una vez, supéralo!-

-¡Jamás!-

-¡Madre! ¡Hades!-

-¡Aleja a tu hijo de mi hija!-

Viendo que aquella inútil discusión duraría por lo menos un par de horas más, Nico hizo lo más lógico, tomo la mano de Percy y viajaron en la sombras a la superficie.

-Sabía que resultaría mal-

-Yo también, por esooooo... - La chica sonrió- Traje dinero, ¿quieres ir a McDonalds?

-¡Claro! ¡Eres genial Percy!- La tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso.

Así se fueron a comer mientras en el inframundo Deméter trataba de ahorcar a Hades, Perséfone trataba de evitarlo y Poseidón gritaba como si no hubiera mañana.


End file.
